


"Comic Con?"

by Risen_Angels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic Con, I Tried, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Sailor Moon Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Angels/pseuds/Risen_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk make's Jake dress up in a sailor moon outfit and they go to comic con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Comic Con?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hii ok, I just wanted to do this for this special event. It said do a short work so I did my best not to make it long. I'm also not too sure I did a good job with showing how Dirk would fangirl and stuff, but I tried my best! (I wrote this at 12 at night)
> 
> Anyways, Have a happy International Fanworks Day!!!!

“Jake… Jaaaaaaaaake…… Jake with the booty that never quits……….. JAKE!”

Jake rolled over in bed, his head still comfortably seated on his fluffy pillow as he looked up at the bugger who thought it was smart to wake him up at 6 in the bloody morning. 

That bugger so happened to be Dirk Strider, his wonderful (soon not to be) boyfriend and lover, who was dressed in some outlandish outfit (though without his glasses on everything was quiet blurry for Jake). 

“What the bloody hell Strider!” Jake said as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, “Do you even know what time it is?? I’m pretty frickin sure it’s still night time Love.” Dirk smirked, handing Jake his glasses, and when Jake placed them firmly on his nose, he couldn’t believe what Dirk was wearing. 

Dirk still had on his pointy tinted glasses, his hair still spiked up like usual, though this time it looked like he used twice the normal amount of gel and hairspray he usually uses. He had a gold band with a little orange heart running across his forehead, an orange collar around his neck and big orange bow at the point of his V-neck (tight) white shirt. At the center of the bow was a dark magenta orb, the same shade of magenta also being on the huge collar of Dirk’s shirt that ran up from the bow to the back of his neck, three white lines running along it. Dirk was also wearing white gloves, white tights and orange high heeled boots, along with a deep magenta mini-skirt which caused some heat to come to Jake’s cheeks. He gaped at Dirk, the other boy’s smirk turning into a full blown grin as he held up a matching outfit in light green and yellow. “Get up babe and put this on, I’ll explain when we’re in the car.” With that Dirk dropped the famine outfit on the bed, leaving Jake to wonder if his boyfriend had just went bonkers.  
Jake took his time putting on the outfit, making note that it fit snug against him, probably being tailored just for him. Jake grumbled once he realized why Dirk had asked to take his measurements several weeks ago. It wasn’t for a bloody suit! It was for a damn miniskirt (which, if Jake was being honest, was probably just as short as any of his own short shorts, but still!)!!!!

Jake exited their bedroom in the costume, walking tiredly down the hallway of their apartment into the kitchen where Dirk was leaning against their kitchen counter, making some pop tarts in their toaster. Jake peered at the clock on their worn out stove, it reading 6:43 am. Jake over to their kitchen table, slamming a hand down on the table while pointing towards Dirk. “Al’ righty Strider, enough beating about the bush, why the blazing am I wearing this ridiculous get up at 7 in the morning?!!” Dirk smirked at Jake, looking him up and down before pushing off the counter, grabbing the hand Jake was pointing with, leaning across the table and giving Jake a quick kiss on the nose before saying, “Comic Con”. 

“Comic Con?” Jake said dumbly, all anger taken out of him. Dirk nodded, grabbing the pop tarts just as the timer buzzed, shoving one in his mouth while handing Jake the other while he took hold of Jake’s other hand, dragging Jake down the (very public and well used) stairs of their apartment complex, out the front doors and into Dirk’s orange convertible. 

On the way to “Comic Con” Dirk explained to Jake that they were currently “Cosplaying” as characters from a popular anime, “Sailor Moon”. The more Jake heard about comic con, the more eager he was to experience it and the less annoyed he was about being woken up in the early hours of the morning. Dirk told him how there are millions of people who go there, some cosplaying as their favourite characters or couples while other’s preferring to dress normally or in fandom merchandise, everyone there for one reason, to express their love for something. A book, manga, T.V. show, Anime, comic, you name it! Jake loved how excited Dirk looked when he talked about it, his face alight with joy and wonder, something that Jake rarely sees in Dirks expressions.  
When Dirk pulled into the crowded parking lot of a giant building with banners strung around it Jake started to have second thought about walking into a crowded area dressed like he was. He turn to Dirk, who was looking back at him. Jake sighed, “Dirk, Love, I’m not too sure I want to participate in an event like this dressed in, well, a skirt.” The pure happiness in Dirk’s face dimmed down considerably as he looked away from Jake, mumbling, “Sorry babe, thought it’d just be fun to go like this…” Jake immediately missed Dirk’s happy expression and was determined to make his boyfriend happy once again!

Jake opened the car door and got out proudly, walking over to the driver side and opening the door like a proper gentleman, shocking Dirk. “Jaaake… you don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.” Dirk said as he got out of the car, taking Jake’s gloved hand, “I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.” Jake kissed Dirk on the cheek, pulling Dirk along to the entrance of the huge building as he said, “I’ll get used to it love, and besides, I love how happy you are about the whole thing, so why don’t we go on an adventure, shall we?” Dirk immediately brighten up, yanking Jake back towards him into a huge kiss before breaking it off and dragging the dazed Jake around the Con. 

Throughout the day Jake and Dirk were stopped by many people of all ages, asking if they could pose with them and take pictures. Dirk was happy to oblige, evidently proud of his and Jake’s cosplays, boosting to everyone who asked that he made them himself (Jake never knew until that point how fine of a craftsman Dirk was with a needle and thread). After the first few people Jake was more comfortable with taking pictures with the strangers, and soon he was doing double pistols and a wink during every photo. Dirk dragged him around to many of the stalls, Dirk buying Chinese food at one of the venders. They visited a My little Pony stall where Jake swore Dirk nearly died as he hugged a giant Rainbow Dash stuffed animal that was as tall as him. Though it cost a bloody fortune, Jake bought the thing for Dirk, who wouldn’t let the damn thing go. Later on it was Jake’s turn to ‘fanboy’ when they reached the movie stalls and venders, Jake buying as many movie posters as he could carry, along with shirts and other doodads. His favourite were the avatar posters and shirts, oh how lovely Neytiri looked, her beauty only out matched by a certain strider who was curranty taking a photo with a group of young women dressed as equestrian girls. After getting some of his tomb raider merch. signed by the actress who plays Lara Croft, and after Dirk had a rap off about anime’s with a giant robot piolet cosplayer (a Gundam piolet Jake believes was the right term), the two headed home at about 5 p.m, absolutely exhausted from the busy day.  
When they got home Jake quickly changed out of the sailor moon cosplay into some Pajama pants and tank top, settling down on the couch upon Dirk’s request. Dirk had joined him a few minutes later in his Rainbow Dash onesie, carrying the humongous rainbow dash along with him. Jake smiled as Dirk cuddled up next to him, playing the Equestria Girls DVD which was left in the DVD player since last time. 

“They’re just so damn magical because of friendship and shit, they’re fucking amazing.” Dirk said as he wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist, Jake patting his loves back at he watched the movie for about the hundredth time. Jake smiled, kissing the top of Dirk’s head as he hummed, “I know love. I was also hoping that maybe the next time one of those con thingamajigs are in town that we could possibly cosplay as something of my choosing…” Dirk nodded, not looking away from the screen as he said, “Blue body paint’s in the top shelf of the closet, the black hair dye and extensions are with them.” 

Jake smiled grandly as he sat watching a movie with his boyfriend, a movie that his dear loves so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
